Revenge Is Always Sweet
by Grooveychick1122
Summary: Wat wud u do if ur parents were killedu found urself traveling wa group containing 1 perverse monk, 1 demon slayer, 1 school girl, 1 little fox demon,1 obonxious half demon? u'd do wat any girl would do,get some revengestay away from that peverse monk
1. How It All Began

I sat bolt up right in my bed; sweat dripping from my head, breathing heavily. It took me a few moments to realize I had been dreaming. I took a deep breath and lay back down. I looked over at my clock. The bright green lights read 2:35 A.M. I turned back over and prepared to go back to my slumber, but my thoughts nagged and my eyes refused to close. It was the third time this week I had that dream. It was so weird and confusing, but most of all it scared me out of my mind. I sighed. If I don't get some sleep soon, I thought to myself, I'll fail that huge science test tomorrow and I can't afford to blow another test. I forced myself to shut my eyes. After five minutes of tossing and turning I heard I creak. My eyes flashed open. I gave a quick, nervous glance over my room. It's just the house, I told myself. It's just the house. I relaxed a little more until I heard a piercing scream rattle throughout the corridors. I was completely awake now. My heart thumped a mile a minute in my chest. My head throbbed as I slowly clambered out of bed. I shuffled cautiously toward my door and opened it.  
I peeked out into the hallway. Nobody was there. My zombie-like body moved and soon I found myself in my sister's room. The little bouncy bump that usually occupied her bed was as empty and as cold as the snow in December. A shiver ran up my spine. I practically crawled toward my brother's room for fear of being heard. Once again, I found an un-occupied bed. I haven't done this since grade school, I said to myself as I headed toward my parents' bedroom. Their door was shut, as always. My shaking hand turned the knob and I pushed ajar the already creaking door. My eyes fell upon yet another vacant bed. Most people would say I was scared out of my wits, well let me tell you, my wits were WAY gone by then. I slowly stepped back toward my bedroom. My mind was racing through all possibilities as to explaining my missing family members. An early April fool's joke perhaps? Or maybe they had some big emergency, but the would leave a note or something. What if... they all got scared or something and went downstairs. I refused to think anything negative, but somehow they slipped through my refusal. What if someone broke into my house? What would I do? The only phone we have is downstairs. I reached my room in one piece. I shoved on my blue jeans and grabbed a white shirt with the word "DREAMER" printed in red ink along the front. I decided to put my sneakers on, just in case I had to run out or anything. I needed a weapon of some sort. I gave a quick overview of my room, searching for anything I could use to do some damage. Yes! I thought. I picked up a steak knife from my plate of last nights dinner. Thank you laziness, I said silently as my mom had asked me to take the plate down earlier. Feeling braver, now that I had my almighty steak knife, I boldly stepped out of my room and walked over toward the stairs. I took one deep breath and slid down the banister, landing gracefully, as I had done so many times before. I listened intently for any sound or movement. My ears picked up two muffled male voices. One I recognized as my dad's, but the other one I was not sure. It was quite deep and gruff. I tiptoed toward the voices only to discover a sight that would haunt my dreams for years to come. My mother, sister, and brother, lay in a bloody massacre on the living room floor. My mom's face, I will never forget. Eyes open in horror and a mouth in a silent scream. My eyes welled with tears as I let out a gasp and dropped my steak knife. "Ah, Siobhan, glad you are awake. I knew you would come to your mothers scream. I could smell your scent move all over the place upstairs." The stranger turned to face me. His eyes were hideous, almost completely black, with a piercing and purely evil stare. The thin lips he had curled into a hideous smirk. His white complexion stood out in the barely visible light. The outfit he wore was one of Japanese royalty. "Who are you?" I asked, sounding braver than I felt. I looked toward my dad; his eyes darted fearfully back and forth between the two of us. "I will answer you, my dear child, but first let me get rid of this insignificant fool." Before I could say anything, a flash of bright green light appeared and I heard my dad yelp out in pain. Once my eyes readjusted to the room I saw my dad lying lifeless next to the rest of my family. "Like, one big happy family reunion," the mysterious stranger chortled. I fought back my tears and bit my lip. "Who are you and why have you killed my family?" I said through gritted teeth in an angry, yet tearful tone. "I am the great and powerful, Naraku. I need you to help me my vulnerable Siobhan. You have a gift, and I would like to have it." He stared right into my eyes, bearing into my soul. My lips began moving as I heard myself answering. "I am nothing special, just an ordinary human girl. What do you want from me?" I was surprised at how bold I was, but I knew that my family was dead and I had nothing to live for. Naraku replied, "You have the gift to levitate, you can fly if you wanted to. You draw great strength by meditating, no-matter how weak or helpless you are. I need that gift." I collected my thoughts to what I had just heard. It was true; I could levitate, but barely. I could no way fly, well not yet. My strength he spoke of, I had gained great force from my inner chi before, but only a couple of times. This still didn't explain why he had killed my family. "That is true, but it still doesn't explain why you killed my parents. And besides, how do you expect me to teach you after you just killed everything I had that was worth living for?" My eyes welled up at the thought of my loving family, with whom I would never speak again. "Well my dear, it is quite simple. Once I kill you, your powers will become mine because I am the one who will be able to extract you soul." He cackled with no sympathy or remorse. My mind was racing. I have to get out of here, I thought. I must escape. I began to edge toward the back door. I silently unlocked it and slid it open. I stepped out a cautiously closed it behind me. Where the courage came, I don't know. I ran across the wooden deck and down the steps. I sprinted over toward the rickety fence. I vaulted over as I had practiced with my best friends, Jojo and Alli, who had taught me the summer before. I dashed over to the road and ran. Ran blindly. Suddenly, I heard a glass door shoot over and shatter right behind me. Looks like Naraku stopped cackling long enough to realize I was missing, I thought. I increased my pace automatically. I kept looking back to make sure he had not found the road I was running down. I looked ahead just in time to see a boy, no older than 17, run into me. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I yelled as I rapidly got up and sped off. "Hey!" I looked around to see the boy staring at me gob-smacked. "Sorry!" I yelled once again. I turned back around and started running when a hand came out from the bushes and pulled me off of the road. "What the..." I began before looking up into the eyes of that very same boy. They were golden amber colored. He had a red suit-type thing on, looked Japanese. He seemed safe and comforting, but I knew I couldn't trust him. "What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I yelled. "WOULD YOU QUIT YELLING AND LET ME HELP?!" he yelled back at an equal volume. "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" A girl from behind him shouted. The golden-eyed boy fell down at my feet, leaving a rather big imprint in the ground. It was only then that I noticed his ears, almost dog-like. I bent down and touched them. Oh my god, I thought, they're real! "I am really sorry for Inuyasha's...less than perfect behavior. My name's Kagome and I know this is probably a really bad time but you must come with us in order for us to protect you." The girl looked at me with sympathetic eyes. She wore a kind of school uniform and had long, flowing black hair. I considered this option. "I know your intentions are well, Kagome, but I am afraid I cannot trust you, not after what just happened to my..." I trailed off. My eye's welled up, but I refused to cry. This obnoxious boy didn't deserve it. "Common Kagome, we don't wanna waste our time being good-Samaritans, besides she doesn't need our help. The ingrate." The dog-eared boy said. "I'll have you know that I have been through more than you could ever imagine, Mr. Dog Breath! So just piss off and go chase some cat or something!" I can come up with comebacks pretty quick. "Why you...." He lunged toward me. I swiftly stepped to one side and watched the pathetic dog-boy tumble into a thorn patch. "Hahahahahaha!!!! Don't mess with the best." I laughed as I began my running again. "OWWWWWW!!!!" I heard this Inuyasha guy yell. "Miroku, get her!" He yelled again. "What..?" I turned to see another boy, wearing a black and purple robe. He held a staff in his hand. He had black hair tied into a small ponytail. He had some prayer beads around his right hand. "GAH!" I yelled as I ran right into his open arms. "Whoa! Isn't it a little early for you to come running into my arms?" I felt a hand stroke my ass. My face grew red with anger. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN, YOU PERVERT!!" I punched the guy as hard as I could and slapped him upside the head several times before getting up and continuing my running. "SANGO!" I heard Kagome yell. Suddenly a girl with a black outfit and an extremely large boomerang appeared. "I'm on it Kagome!" I heard this Sango yell. I knew I couldn't take her. So I took a sharp turn into a street. Please don't be a dead end, I prayed. Please don't be a dead end. I tripped over something and fell. "Ouch!" I heard a timid voice yell. It's just a child, I thought. "Hey there! What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked in a soothing voice. It was only then I saw the little fangs and a bushy tail. "Oh CRAP! You're with them aren't you?" "Yeah!" The little kid said. I turned and ran further into the street. My breathing was getting heavier. I couldn't keep this up much longer. I saw a forest about 50 meters away. Perfect, I thought. I'll hide there till morning and I will find someone to help me then! I was so absorbed into my new found plan, that I didn't even notice the white-haired, amber-eyed boy jump in front of me. I rammed right into him. I think I passed out before I even hit the ground. 


	2. Who are you people!

Chapter Two – What Is Happening?  
  
A few hours later my eyes fluttered open. I was surrounded my darkness, but I could barely see a slit over the horizon, the sun. It took me a moment to recollect my thoughts. Then I remembered the terrifying events that took place just a couple of hours ago. Owww! My head, I thought as I put my hand to my forehead. I looked around at my makeshift bed. It was made pretty much from grass but a blanket had been placed over me. I suddenly flashed back to my meeting with the dog-eared boy. Inuyasha, and the girl...what was her name again? Oh yeah, Kagome, I thought and as if on cue I saw them both strolling toward me. I started to panic. I still couldn't trust them yet, I didn't even know who this Naraku character was. Could these two be working for him? My thoughts pondered. "Well, hi there! Seems you had a bit of a nasty fall, but don't worry. You're going to be just fine." Kagome said sweetly. "Not like you deserved our help." Inuyasha muttered. I wanted to smack him, but I didn't have the strength. I sat up. "SHIT!!" I yelped as I tried to stand. Cuts and bruises covered my body. I was in pain. "Heh, serves you right wench!" Inuyasha laughed. "Inuyasha, Sit boy!" Kagome said in an unforgiving tone. As before, Inuyasha shot to the ground and moaned in pain. I fought back the laughter; after all they had been pretty friendly. "Now then, let me explain what happened last night," Kagome began. "Well, Naraku, that's the demon that attacked you and your family, has been after all of us for a long time. We have shards of the shikon jewel and these pieces, once whole, can give great power to anyone who posses it. I am a jewel detector, a reincarnation of a priestess, named Kikyo, who protected the jewel." "O.K. But what does that have to do with dog boy here?" I motioned toward Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo, weren't ya boy?" Kagome sat down and fondled Inuyasha's ears. "Wench." Inuyasha whispered under his breath. I was surprised Kagome didn't "sit" him. Kagome continued, "But Naraku made Inuyasha and Kikyo believe they had betrayed each other. It's all pretty complicated, but to sum it up, Kikyo is now wanting to kill Inuyasha even though she knows that Naraku tricked them." I looked at Kagome. I decided I was safe as Naraku seemed to be an enemy to them. It was a whole lot to take in, but it still didn't explain one thing. "But why was Naraku after me? I mean sure I can levitate, but only a little, and I can draw power from my inner chi, but anyone can do it if they set their mind to it." I asked. Inuyasha, now dusting himself off, replied. "Naraku needs the soul of someone who has the ability to fly. You posses this quality, even if you don't know how to do it yet." "GAH! This is so stupid! He could bloody fly if he wanted too!" I almost lost my temper. "No, nobody can. It can only be done by someone pure of heart and mind. And for GODSSAKE! WOULD YA SHUT UP!" Inuyasha had pretty much lost his. I looked at Kagome. Her eyes plainly said, go for it. So I did. I slapped Inuyasha multiple times and gave him one final blow to the head. Ah, much better. I thought to myself. I turned to face Kagome. "There was one other thing I had a question about." "Yes and what was that?" Kagome asked. "Well, first who was that guy I knocked out earlier? And who was the fox demon and other girl?" I asked. "Oh, well, the perverse monk is Miroku. He wants to get rid of a curse placed upon his right hand by Naraku. His right hand is a black hole that will eventually swallow him if he doesn't get the curse removed. If this happens he needs a son to avenge his death, so don't be offended if he asks you to bear his child." "OOOOOOOOOK, moving on." I said, quite eager to change the subject of this Miroku guy or whatever. I continued, "Does that mean I can't go back home?"  
  
"Only if you want to be in mortal danger!" A girls voice said coming from behind a tree. "Oh, that's Sango, I think she tried to stop you too." Kagome said answering my unspoken question. The mysterious girl came into view. She was very beautiful, wearing some sort of dress, a different outfit to what I had first seen her where. Although he mouth was smiling her eyes were filled with sadness. I had no idea why, but I pitied her. "How are you feeling?" She asked, now looking concerned. "As good as I could be after seeing my family murdered, being chased by an insane demon, and then being knocked out but a guy with EARS!!!" I clapped my had to my mouth. I hadn't meant to sound so mean. "I'm sorry," I muttered quietly, "It's just I've been through an awful lot for someone whose only 15." "That's OK, I understand, I was a little like that myself when my family was killed." I glanced up at Sango, tears threatening to fall down her checks. "Oh." Was all I managed to say. Just then I saw Sango's face go bright red. "Sango, are you alright?" I asked. I saw a look of fury on her face. I edged slowly towards and run Kagome. If she attacks I'll throw Kagome! I thought to myself. Oh shit! How will I run if I can't even walk? I sighed. I looked back up at Sango, still red. "HENTAI!!!!!" I heard her yell, actually almost went deaf by it. I saw her grab that enormous boomerang and hit something several times. I heard a male voice groan. Sango swifty stepped aside to reveal a badly bruised man. Kagome looked toward me and opened her mouth. "Miroku I presume?" I said before she uttered a peep. Kagome closed her mouth and nodded. Miroku recovered pretty quickly and was soon up and came waltzing over to me. "Ah, my fair lady, It seems you know my name but I do not know yours." He clasped my hand. I felt myself go hot, both with embarressment and anger. Firstly, no-one had ever called me "fair lady" before and secondly nobody, but NOBODY gets away with touching my hand AFTER my ass. "Yeah, what is your name?" Inuyasha chirped up. "Please enlighten us." Sango said. "My name is Siobhan, but everyone calls me Shevey. From the great United Kingdom, but currently residing in the U.S.A.!" I said. "Well, not anymore!" A child-like voice said. A small fox demon appeared. "Oh, that's Shippo. Isn't he cute?" Kagome looked lovingly toward him. "Got any chocolate!?!" Shippo said as he rummaged through my pockets. "Darling." I said sarcasticly. I gently pushed the little runt off me and tried to stand. "Ahhhh." I said softly, making sure that no-one could hear. "Eh, stop your complaining!!" Inuyasha said. I was surprised at first and then I remembered his ears. Super sensitive. I continued to stand and, although it pained me, I managed to walk. I hobbled over toward the nearest tree. My left ankle looked pretty swollen. "Kagome, do ya think you could put a splint on my left ankle, just till I can walk?" I looked over at Kagome. She nodded. I sat back down and Kagome shuffled toward me. She carefully began to wrap my leg and in a few moments she was done. "Wow, just like a professional!" I gave my thanks. I glanced toward Inuyasha and I caught him smiling at Kagome. Oh, so that's their little game! They like each other! I thought to myself. "Common Kagome, let's go! I'm getting hungry!" Shippo whinned. "We will go as soon as Shevey's ready." Kagome said sternly. "That's O.K. you don't have to take me with you." I said looking down. "I'll be fine on my own, I don't need you help." "What is it with you and the phrase?!" An annoyed Inuyasha said. "You're coming with us and that's that!" Kagome said firmly. "You won't survive an attack from Naraku in this condition!" "That's right, It's better you stay close to me...uh, I mean, us." Miroku said. I didn't like that pervous look he had in his eyes. I scooted closer to Kagome. "You touch me, you die." I said in a simple tone. I pretty much got confused looks from all the guys but the girls nodded in agreement. "Hey Kagome," Inuyasha worriedly said. "Yeah, Inuyasha?" "I smell trouble, the smelly kind!" Inuyasha feh'ed. "Oh no! Not him again!!" Kagome said frustrated. "Didn't we just get rid of him?" I heard Sango ask. "What is everyone talking about? I'm so confused!" I said. "Well," Kagome began, but before she could continue, she was interrupted by an angry voice. "INUYASHA!!!!!!" 


End file.
